Last Christmas
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Last Christmas Puck gave Quinn his heart. This year, he's on the verge of doing it again. Based on Last Christmas. Versions by Wham! and Taylor Swift.


(((((Last Christmas)))))

A Puck/Quinn Story

By Hermione Potter1990

Summery:

(takes place during last Christmas). Puck sneaks out on Christmas Eve and goes to Quinn's house, that night he gives her his heart (but she doesn't know it). Based on "Last Christmas". Versions by Wham! and Taylor Swift.

_Once bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year. . . it doesn't surprise me_

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_

_I'm hiding from you, and your soul_

_My god, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

* * * *

_**Flashback:**_

It was Christmas Eve, but since Puck's family was Jewish they weren't celebrating the holiday. Puck wasn't much of a traditionalist, so he called Quinn to see what she was doing. She said that her parents were hosting a huge party for their church, but she could sneak away for an hour or two.

She was waiting for him when he pulled up in front of her house, a brown paper bag in one hand, and her purse clutched in another. She was all smiles as she climbed into his front seat and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you, you saved me from a fate worse then death!"

"I'm glad I could help," Puck returned, smiling at her.

"So, you weren't into celebrating Christmas Eve with your parents either?" She asked as he pulled out of her street and onto the main road.

"We don't celebrate Christmas at my house," he reminded her. "I'm Jewish."

Quinn blushed. "Right. . . I remember Finn mentioning that to me."

"Finn?" Puck asked, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "You two aren't going out. . . are you?"

She waved him off. "No silly, we're just friends."

"Guys and girls can't be 'just friends'. It's not logical."

"Then what are we?" Quinn asked. "I mean, you and I. What are we?"

"After tonight. . . we'll see," he answered.

She smiled. "Okay. . . I like the sound of that."

"So, do you want to go and look at the light displays that the science center set up?" Puck asked.

"Sounds good," Quinn said, trying to be passive, but still looking excited over the prospect.

"What's in the paper bag?" He inquired after a few minutes of driving around in silence.

"This," replied Quinn, "is contra-band."

"Oh no! Not booze!" Puck said, pretending to be disgusted.

"No, not alcohol," she answered, opening the bag and revealing a thermos. "It's hot chocolate loaded with mini-marshmallows. I'm not allowed to have it because I need to stay in shape for the Cheerios—"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Puck promised. "Although I'd be happier if it were beer or something."

"Shut up! You're driving!" Quinn said, hitting him hard. She paused. "Do you just want to go somewhere and talk? I've already seen the light displays at the Science center. My parents made me go last week."

He nodded. "Talking's good."

"But you had something else in mind," Quinn replied, with a knowing nod.

"I'm a guy, sue me."

"Oh no!" Quinn said empathetically. "You're not getting that."

"I just wanted to kiss you!" Puck retorted. "I mean. . . we're not even dating."

"So, has that ever stopped you before?"

He shrugged.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Come on Puck, if you can't tell me the truth, then who can you tell the truth."

"I just don't want to talk about it," Puck replied quickly.

"Nice save."

Puck pulled off the road and into a local park where people went for hikes and bike rides. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

Quinn looked at the snowy conditions, and then she nodded. "That sounds good to me."

After walking for an hour or so, they found a bench and sat down to share the hot chocolate that Quinn had packed.

"I really like you," Puck whispered.

"No you don't," Quinn whispered back. "You just like the idea of me, because you can't have me."

"No. . . that's really not it!" Puck insisted. "Could I. . . kiss you?"

Quinn looked truly surprised. "You're asking my permission?"

"I told you, you're special."

"I guess it'll be okay, if it's just a small kiss," she replied, suddenly feeling breathless.

Puck nodded and gently pressed his lips to her's. When their lips touched, he knew that he would never be the same again. He had given Quinn his heart, forever.

He drove her home in silence, the nice kind. They held hands and exchanged special looks the whole entire time. Before she got out, she kissed him again and wished him a Merry Christmas, and then she watched him as she slipped into her house, her parent's party still in full swing.

_**End flashback**_

**One Year Later:**

Puck watched Quinn dance with Finn on the dance floor, her swollen stomach, with his child made it difficult for the two of them to move around quickly. When the song ended, he went over to the couple and snatched up Quinn's hand as gently as possible.

"You don't mind if I steal her for a couple of minutes, do you Finn?"

Finn, ever the idiot, shook his head. "Go ahead. I'll see if Rachel wants to dance. . . if that's okay with you Quinn."

"She looks lonely," Quinn agreed. "Go on. . . you know you want to. I'm surprised you even asked my permission."

Puck looked shocked. "You're just going to let him go and dance with her, even though they like each other?"

Quinn smirked. "I can trust him. He may like her, but as long as he thinks I'm having his child, he'll be loyal to me."

"I would have been loyal!" Puck said empathetically. "And anyways, how can you talk about loyalty when you and I. . . well, you know, while you were dating Finn?"

Her smirk faded and she walked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it!"

He grabbed her. "Don't walk away from me! Quinn. . . I LOVE YOU!"

"You _don't_ love me!" Quinn protested. "You. . . you only think you love me. And you could never be loyal to me! You've proved that on more then multiple occasions! That one time, I thought I could give you a chance, you were. . . ohmigosh! I can't even believe we're having this conversation!"

Everybody in the gym turned to stare at them. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Tina, and Artie looked more shocked then anybody else. Mercedes just shook her head and rolled her eyes, she muttered something about telling Puck to keep his mouth shut.

Emma hurried over to them. "Do you two need somewhere to talk?"

"_No_!" Quinn said forcefully.

"_Yes_!" Puck said with more force then Quinn could ever conjure up.

Emma looked startled for a moment, and then took them both by the arm, a look of disgust on her face. "That was actually a rhetorical question. I'm taking you to my office, and you both are going to have a nice long talk about your problems."

"But we don't have—" Quinn started.

"You need to talk," Emma said firmly.

* * * *

"So, you're having problems with me," Quinn said, looking Puck directly in the eyes.

"The only problem that I'm having with you, is that I love you. I've always loved you. And you're rejecting me. . . just like you always have."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn retorted.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Of course you don't. Does my saying that I love you really mean nothing to you?"

"Yes!" Quinn said. "On _House, _House told Cuddy that he loved her, but it didn't mean a thing—"

"What does that have to do with anything? You're not making any sense!"

All of the fight left Quinn's face. "It doesn't mean anything. And you don't love me, you just love the idea of me."

"You don't know anything!" Puck retorted. "I'm going to tell Mr. Shu that we need a new guidance counselor, because this really isn't helping anything."

"Is this about last Christmas Eve?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Is this about last Christmas Eve. . . when you picked me up and we went for a walk in the park?"

"Maybe," Puck replied.

"I don't understand Puck, why should it mean anything?"

"We kissed," Puck said.

"Yeah, we kissed. But I didn't make you any promises. You didn't ask me out, or anything—"

"I told you that I liked you!"

"I thought you said that because. . . because you wanted to sleep with me!"

"No, I really did like you. I loved you. . . and believe it or not, I gave you my heart that night." Puck stepped closer to her, and brushed a blonde curl that had fallen from Quinn's bun. "Then, just days later, you were dating Finn."

"Finn's the better man," Quinn said desperately. "Girls like me and like Rachel. . . we're supposed to end up with boys like Finn!"

"What does Rachel Berry have to do with this?"

"Nothing, but she's a good girl, like I am. And good girls are supposed to wind up with good guys like Finn!" Against her will, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't you love me just a little bit?" Puck whispered.

"If I really did break your heart, I can't justify breaking it again."

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Quinn shivered a little bit while she continued to cry softly, Puck took his suit coat off, and draped it around her shoulders.

"Do us both a favor Puck, and give your heart to somebody really special. . . because, I could never take it—"

"Maybe next year," Puck said. "Maybe I'll give it to somebody special next year."

Quinn shrugged out of his coat. "Are you coming back to the party?"

"Not right now, give me a little bit of time." He leaned down and wiped her tears away. "You have mascara all over your face, maybe you should wash it off before you go back to the gym."

She nodded, pausing at the door. "Puck. . . one more thing."

He looked up hopefully. "Yeah?"

She leaned over and put his hand over her stomach, and covered it with her own hand. "Last Christmas, I gave my heart to you too."

"You did?"

"Would I be carrying your child if I had given you anything but my heart?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Quinn bit her lip. "Maybe next Christmas we can work something out. But you need to change, a lot."

"I can change." Puck smiled and came over to her, slipping his hand through her's. "I'll do anything you want me to. I'll throw my cell phone down the toilet. I'll change my number."

"You have to promise."

"I promise," Puck said. "I really, really do. You can come with me to the cell phone company, and I'll change my number tomorrow. But. . . you have to be honest too. . . with Finn. . . and with Rachel."

Quinn nodded. "I know. But why do I have to be honest with Rachel?"

"Because, she likes Finn. And the reason she hasn't gone after him is because of you. Don't you think that Finn should be happy too?"

"Yeah, I do."

Puck sighed, kissed her cheek, and put his jacket back over her. "We better get back to the party now. Everybody's probably wondering about us."

She nodded again and tightened her grip on his hand. A part of her wished that last Christmas had never happened, and another part wished that after it had happened, she had gotten together with Puck. But they had lots of Christmases ahead of them to work things out, and that's what she was looking forward to that a lot.

_The End_

**A/N:**

**This is my first "Glee" fan fiction. It's probably a little weak. . . sorry about that. I am totally hating the ending. It wasn't what I was aiming for, and it wasn't the ending I was planning on. It's kind of like a cliff-hanger. So, if you want a sequel, tell me and I'd be more then happy to oblige. **

**A/N 2:**

**Sorry about the House/Cuddy reference. I just watched "House" tonight though, and there was a major *SQUEE* factor, of course House had to go and ruin it by being a jerk. Maybe by the end of the season though (as if). Again, if you are not a "House" fan, I am sorry for being stupid. Really, I just wanted to I'd be silly. **

**November 23****rd****, 2009**

**A/N 3:**

**After I watched the episode with Quinn "trying" Puck out, I HAD to change the ending. . . which is a lot weaker then my earlier result. I wanted Puck to stop being a sexting Jerk, and really take his responsibility in Quinn's life. So, I came up with this newest ending. Really weak, weaker then my first actually. But I like it. Tell me if you agree. Merry Christmas!**

**December 7, 2009**

**Please Read and Review, I will try to return the favor. Especially if you've ever written anything.**

**Holly_**


End file.
